


Ruby

by makingitwork



Series: Tony/Loki Fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, JARVIS - Freeform, Jealous Tony, Jealousy, M/M, Smutt, clueless Loki, helpless Steve, i mean Loki is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve flirts with Loki, cue jealous Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

Tony stopped when he heard Loki’s laughter.

A musical, infectious thing that could never be heard enough, coming from the landing station on Shield’s aircraft, Tony grinned, happy at whoever it was that was making Loki happy, and he walked into the lab. Bruce nodded at him from a set of test tubes, “Is it a nice day outside?”

Tony cocked his head

“Just that I’ve been stuck in this damn lab the whole day trying to see if any chemical can break through that stupid shield.” He pushed his glasses up his face, shooting him an apologetic look “There must be a machine to do all this, that’s all I’m saying- hey! You could invent one!”

Tony clapped him on the back, taking a bite of his apple “Sorry Doc. Take a little break though, I’ll take over for a bit.”

Bruce smiled, wiping his forehead “Thanks, Stark,” he murmured gratefully “Are Steve and Loki done yet?”

“I heard them laughing outside just now.”

“Yeah,” Bruce rolled his eyes “He likes making Loki laugh. I’ve had to listen to that flirting all day.”

Tony paused, eyebrows pushing together “What?”

Bruce seemed to realise what was going to happen, and he stumbled a little “What? Nothing! Nothing, no I mean- they’re just really close, that’s all-“

“ _Flirting?”_ Tony pushed the pipette back towards Bruce and marched out. Bruce sighed, returning to his test tubes

“Me and my big mouth,” he muttered.

 

Tony blinked at the sunshine. God, it was burning up here, probably why Mr America had his shirt off, a lovely dark shade of cream skin. He was pushing himself out from under a car, his hands smeared with oil. “Anything?”

“Still leaking.” Came Loki’s muffled voice, as he was half buried under the hood, only his pert little ass sticking out. But Tony could say with some relief that Loki was wearing his shirt. A v-neck white shirt that showed off his long arms. The demi god pulled away, wiping his face with his arm “This car’s never going to work again. Buy a new one.”

“A new one? This is vintage!”

“We’ve been at this for 5 hours! I’m a Frostgiant, I was made for the cold, not this stifling heat!” He sat on the edge of the car, hunched over so the lifted roof offered some shade.

“Sorry, Loki,” Steve murmured, he grinned suddenly, grabbing the hose and turning it on, half pressing his thumb over the end so a spray of cold water hit Loki. The young god cried out in surprise, before grinning

“You’re gonna flood the engine!”

“Broken anyway,” Steve grinned, as Loki relished the fake rain, he used it to wash the oil from his own hands. Steve shut it off after a few moments “Better?”

Loki stood, drenched, and he rolled his eyes “Oh yes, this is so much better. I look like a drowned rat.”

“Nah, you don’t,” Steve walked to him, pushing a dark gold lock out of Loki’s eyes “You’re stunning. Drowned rats don’t look stunning. And hey, not too hot anymore, right?”

“Very thoughtful, Captain,” he beamed, nudging Steve with his shoulder, he flicked his hands and suddenly he was completely dry “the power of sight,” he chuckled, and Steve arched an eyebrow

“But do you still _feel_ wet?”

“It’s weird, I know that I am wet, but when you look down and see yourself as dry, you forget. But yes, I would rather dry off. We can go and eat lunch out in the sun.” Loki offered, before pausing, eyes flickering “Uh- you can go have lunch with the others though, if you prefer. We have spent the whole morning tog-“

“I love spending time with you, Loki,” Steve said softly, touching the leaner man’s arm, his blue eyes twinkled “Or maybe you’re fed up with me?”

“No!”

Steve wrapped an arm around him, “Then let’s go-“

“Loki!” Tony decided to make his presence down, stepping out, crunching into his apple “Steve, where are you two off to?”

Loki grinned at him, and the glamour charm vanished, to reveal him wet, his shirt near to transparent “We’re gonna go dry off.”

“Cap looks pretty dry to me.”

Steve looked bashful “He was hot!”

Tony nodded, trying to feign disinterest “So uh, where you goin’ to eat?”

Steve answered “I was gonna show Loki a sushi bar, he’s never had sushi before.”

“He might hate it.”

“Anthony?” Loki sounded confused, “Are you okay?”

Tony mumbled yes, and let them go.

…

…

…

Now that he’d seen it, he couldn’t _not see_ it. Steve liked Loki. He must! They were always hanging out together, and it made jealousy burn through Tony’s blood. He walked into Stark towers to see the both of them jostling each other with the Wii, and when they won, they were hugging and Tony only barely managed to stop himself from throwing a rock at the television.

It would only make sense that Tony would lash out eventually.

So while they were fighting an evil alien race, and he was geared up as Iron Man, and he and Steve had split off to stop them reaching the train station, he may, or may not have accidently thrown a laser knife against his shoulder, and claimed it was an accident.

“How clever of you, Sir.”

“Shut up, Jarvis.” Tony snapped, as his suit was removed by various clogs and mechanisms “It worked, didn’t it? He went straight home to sleep it off.”

“And do you know where Loki is right now, Sir?”

Tony paused.

“He’s tending to a certain hero’s wounds.”

“For gods sakes.” Tony muttered “Put the suit back on.” And then he was blasting through the air to the small apartment (without a television) in Steve’s house, he marched through the front door, to see them asleep on the sofa, nestled near the radio, where an elderly woman was reading a book, and Tony switched it off with a scowl. Steve had his feet propped onto a low lying coffee table, and Loki was curled into his side, both of them breathing slowly. Steve’s arm was bandaged up neatly, and Tony flicked the visor off his suit. He wanted Loki to have friends, really he did, but…female friends. Or married friends. “Jarvis?” he asked quietly “Is Steve Loki’s type?”

“Sir?”

“Just…”

“No Sir. Steve Rogers has the same eye colour, hair colour, height and physique as his elder brother Thor.”

“Tony?” Steve was blinking awake “What’s up?”

Tony managed a smile “Nothing.” He said quietly “I was just…checking up on you. Sorry about that, again.”

Steve rested his head back against the sofa “Not a problem.”

“Tell Loki to come home when he wakes up, okay?”

“Sure thing. He always gets crabby when he doesn’t know where you are, anyway,”

Tony felt his heart ease up a little, and he was soon flying back home. But on the way, a thought occurred to him. “Jarvis, is Loki Steve’s type?”

“Jarvis!”

“I fear Sir, you may not like the answer-“

“Dammit!”                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts? Comments?  
> x


End file.
